Best Dora
On-Screen Appearance Get the Star Dora runs in stage, pointing upwards as a child's voice says "She was going in into it!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Healthy Eating By eating healthy, Dora regains a small fraction of her health. Eating healthily has some different affects. Essentially how it goes is like this * 70% - A simple self healing food * 20% - Food poisoning which will slowly drain her health away for a few seconds. * 10% - Super food which heals a larger chunk of health, as well as increase her speed. The more you spam this move, the more the chance of getting food poisoning increases. Side Special - Glass Star Holding onto a glass star, Dora's speed is slower and she loses the ability to jump. What does Dora do with this star? Simply drop it on the floor. But, due to the sharp glass shards of the star, anyone who walks on the shards will be damaged. Dora is also allowed to increase her arm length, so she can drop the star further away from her. The max range is around a third of the average small stage. Up Special - Dora was a Fairy! Putting on a fairy costume, Dora is able to fly. But the catch is that she can only go up and down, and this attack does not do damage. Down Special - Issa Dream Dora mutates into a weird four legged monster. In this form, she can walk across the stage and drain health from whoever she comes across. Typically, due to the insanity of this, characters with a lower sanity and more vulnerable. Final Smash - The Lights Go Out! The stage suddenly turns dark. However, Dora can see because she's invisible. The other opponents speeds decrease. This doesn't really deal damage other than handicapping the other opponents, and making it easier for Dora to attack them. This attack ends when the kid says "And then the lights goed on!" KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "They picked roses..." Sd: "She was in big trouble!" Dn: "She didn't die!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "She found it!" Victory 2: "So, she was...happy!" Victory 3: "She loved god...is...is it done yet?" Lose/Clap: *she died* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parody Category:Dora Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Female